


Pain

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch finds Rossi's weakness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Hotch and Rossi didn't leave the bedroom much over the weekend. They were too busy drinking each other in, exploring this new-found bliss. Sunday morning found them snuggled under the covers. Rossi was awake, admiring the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. He nipped Hotch’s throat and the other man's eyes fluttered open. He smiled a goofy smile and swatted Rossi away.  
“What do you want?” he asked groggily.  
“Oh, I think you know what I want.” Hotch groaned.  
“I can't take anymore. You're insatiable.” Rossi thought for a moment.  
“Why don't we switch?” Hotch cocked an eyebrow.  
“You sure? Hurts like a son of a bitch the first time.” Rossi smirked.  
“How do you know this is my first time?”  
“Well aren't you full of surprises?” Rossi shrugged.  
“College,” was all he said. Hotch rolled so he was leaning over Rossi, establishing his dominance.  
“Well I won't go so easy on you then.”  
“I wouldn't expect anything less.” Hotch bent his face to Rossi's neck and bit him hard, sucking to form a bruise. Rossi moaned loudly.  
“Fuck,” he muttered in spite of himself.  
“You like pain, Dave?” Hotch whispered into his ear, slipping his fingers into Rossi's hair and pulling. “I can do pain.” Rossi moaned again and looked Hotch directly in the eyes issuing and unspoken challenge.  
“Try me,” he dared. Hotch chuckled and put his hands around Rossi's neck, softly stroking the fragile skin under his thumbs.  
“We'll see,” he said, accepting the challenge. He tightened his grip slightly and Rossi's head fell back on his pillow, eyes rolling back in his head.  
“I think I found your weakness.” Rossi was unable to respond. Hotch tightened his grip some more and began rubbing his soft stomach against Rossi's hard dick.  
“Fuck me,” Rossi pleaded. Hotch used the lube from the nightstand to coat his dick, and without warning, pushed into Rossi in one hard motioned. Rossi dug his fingernails into Hotch's biceps and cried out.  
“You still good?” Hotch asked. Rossi nodded.  
“Go.” Hotch put his hands back to Rossi's neck and began thrusting slowly inside of his lover, but not pushing all the way in. He took his time, making him feel every bit of length he was getting. He knew it was driving Rossi crazy and he enjoyed the way his lover's body moved out of control, the sounds coming involuntarily from his throat, the nails digging into his back, the way Rossi clung to him desperately, face buried in the crook of his neck. Hotch noticed that several times, Rossi stopped breathing and wondered if this was a conscious thing or not.  
“Do you trust me?” Hotch whispered into Rossi's ear. Rossi didn't respond.  
“Do you trust me, David?” Rossi looked into Hotch's eyes and nodded through ragged breaths.  
“Grab my wrist.” Rossi did as he was told.  
“Hold onto my wrist, squeeze if you want. If it's too much let go and I'll stop.” Rossi nodded his understanding. Hotch began to speed up and increase the depth until he was pushing the limitations of Rossi's body, concentrating hard for any signs of excessive strain. He'd removed his hands from Rossi's neck and was now cradling his head. Rossi's body began to tense, his back arching.  
“I'm close,” he gasped. Without warning, Hotch clapped his hand over Rossi's mouth and nose. Rossi's eyes sprang open and he squeezed Hotch's wrist, but he didn't let go. Stifled sounds came from under Hotch's hand as Rossi's lungs started to burn, and then he was coming hard, body convulsing. He couldn't see anything but the lights in front of his eyes. He dropped Hotch's wrist and Hotch removed his hand. Rossi gasped and clung to Hotch as the ecstasy began to dissipate.  
“Are you okay?” Hotch asked stroking Rossi's cheek. Rossi nodded, breathless.  
“How did you...”  
“When I hit you just right, you hold your breath.” Rossi pulled Hotch down next him and kissed the top of his head.  
“Thanks,” he said. Hotch kissed his cheek.  
“Of course.”


End file.
